Lost In The Void
by Jedi Knight15
Summary: Anakin and Barriss have crashed landed on Abafar: Planet Void and need to find a way on how to get out. Throughout their journey, Barriss and Anakin both have feelings for each other. Will they ever get out of the planet void? Full summary inside. BarriAnakin content included. Rated T for love moments at some chapters and maybe some violence at later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a different BarriAnakin story. It's about them, lost in the void. Anyway, enjoy.**_

_**Twilight Ship.**_

_**Barriss's POV.**_

Well, our mission to Felucia wasn't that bad. Most of our men have suffered injuries that were really bad. It was my job to heal them so that, they were all better.

I was alone with none other than "Anakin Skywalker" himself. He was driving, and I was in the passenger seat, sitting there in silence. All of a sudden, I felt weird. Everytime, when I'm around him, butterflies escape from my innocent body. I remembered Ahsoka saying to me; "Barriss, my Master can be hard to be around with, but just be careful out there." That's what she said. Can he be hard to be around with? I just don't want to cause any trouble to him. I couldn't take it no more. I had to say something. Sitting there in silence, wasn't gonna help.

"Master Anakin?" He turned to me. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever felt that something's missing?"

"Like what?" He asked me. "I...I think there's something up with me." Yes, there is something up with me. I just don't think he could guess it, or something.

"Barriss." He turned auto-pilot on and went to me. "What's the problem?" Oh boy, here it goes. "Master Anakin. How was it like when you were with...Senator Padmè?" Now, why did I say that for? He sighed. "Well...it was fine, at least. But then it turned out to be the worse." Boy, I wonder what happened between them.

"What happened?"

"Well...we kinda got into a argument. It was about the war and...stuff. I tried to get to her that, if this war would just end, we would already be happy together. It was hard to deal with guys who always try to hit on Padmè. That provoked me. So much. So much, that I wanted to hurt someone. And then, when there was a time where things weren't going well, we divorced. And now, she's probably out with Senator Rush Clovis for all I care." Dang. He's been going trough a lot in his lifetime.

"Anakin...I think there's someone, I'm feeling close to."

"Do you know who this person is?"

"Yeah. Well...no."

"How long, have you known him?"

"Not that long, actually. I've known him for quite a long time. I like him, but I don't think if he likes me."

"Well, you just gotta hang out with that person more. Get to know him better. And in the mean time, you two will be together. Wait, is this Commander Cody we're talking about?" Actually...it's not him. "Well...it's not exactly him." Now, I can sense he was confused.

"Barriss...if it's not him...then who it is?" Maybe this will give him the answer. "Anakin...come closer." He went closer. "Closer." I said again. Now he was close to my face. I could feel his warmth close to me, that the cold I felt would go away. Maybe his warmth could melt all the snow in the winter time.

"Barriss...what's going on?" Without saying anything, I placed my hands to his chest. Then I moved them close to his neck. And then...I kissed him. He was shocked at first, but he didn't pulled away. Instead, he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer. I jumped as I felt his body pressed against mine. Then I moved my tongue across his lip. I was begging for entrance. Then he opened his mouth and allowed me entrance. I was about to touch his tongue, but instead, his tongue touched mine. I gasped as I felt his tongue touch mine. Then we broke apart from the kiss and looked at each other in the eye. But then I felt ashamed. Like I shouldn't have done this. I turned away, not facing him.

"Barriss? Are you okay?" He asked me. "I...hoped that didn't bothered you. I always wanted to do that. If it bothers you than I-"

"No. It doesn't. Why do you feel so ashamed?"

"Because...because I didn't think you would enjoy this as much as I do." He reached out his hand and pulled my hoodie down. Then my black hair was revealed. He smiled as he saw my hair with his own eyes.

"Barriss...your hair is wonderful. Why do you hide it?"

"I guess Ahsoka, has told you about my hair has she? Well...I just keep it hidden."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because, nobody who doesn't know me, don't need to see my hair."

"Well...I've known you for a long time. So that means, I get to see your hair." After he said that, that just made me smiled at him. I kissed him again and said something I wanted to say to him since I first met him at Geonosis with his Padawan Ahsoka.

"Anakin, I love you." He was speechless at first, but then he finally said the same words to me.

"Barriss...I love you too." I smiled and kissed him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. The truth is, I was in love with this man for a long time. I couldn't tell Ahsoka because...well, I just couldn't. Then the alarm went off. He went to the controls.

"Anakin, what's happening?"

"It appears, the scanners are picking up giant ice formations called: comets, heading straight for us." Great. Just what I need.

"That...doesn't sound good. Get us out of hyperspace." He pulled down the lever and we were out of hyperspace, but then that's when these comets were all around us.

"We need to get out of here." Anakin said. Then a comet damaged our stabilizers. "Uh, scratch that." I said. Then we found ourselves falling from space.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to land on that planet." Anakin said. I was really confused. I didn't know anything about that planet before in my life.

"What is that planet? It's not Separatist control, is it?" I asked him. "Not really. So right now, brace yourself, Barriss." Then the ship was heading for that weird planet that we were heading to. Then it landed hard on the ground and it was still sliding down on the ground until it stopped.

"Anakin?...Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Where the heck are we?" He entered the controls to see what planet this was. And it popped up a blue screen.

"Well, it says that, this is known as: Abafar: Information on planet void?" Him and I both seemed confused. We went outside and looked around. It was like a desert out here.

"Now that's just great. There's nothing hear but...sand."

"Should we contact the temple?" I asked. Hoping he would say yes.

"Yes. We should contact the temple." I knew he would say that. We went back inside and tried to contact them.

"Jedi Temple? This is Barriss Offee. Please respond." There was no answer. That's what I was afraid of.

"There's no answer." I said to him.

"Crap. Well, we're gonna have to stay inside the ship. We'll head out later on."

"Why?"

"Would you wanna go out now, than to stay in here and maybe catch your breath?" Anakin does have a point. I guess we should stay here.

"Okay. When will we head out?"

"Later. Right now, let's catch our breaths." He went out to get some blankets to sleep in. While he went to get some, I was looking out the window. This void sounds...interesting. But it's just nothing but a desert. Then he came back.

"Were those in here the whole time?"

"Well...let's say I kept them in here."

"How come?"

"I always come prepared Barriss." Then he put the blankets on us and I snuggled next to him and rested my head on his chest.

"Barriss?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me you loved me?" I sat up. "Because I didn't think you would...feel the same. I just hate being turned down by a guy.

"That's why you couldn't tell me? Because you thought that I would turn you down?"

"...I guess you could say that." Then he pulled me into another kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers through his hair. Then he lightly pushed me down to the ground. Now, he was on-top of me. I could feel his body on-top of me. I moaned into the kiss. But then there was something else that entered my head. I wanted more of Anakin. So then, I moved my hand under his tunic and he jumped as he felt my hand inside of his tunic. Then we broke apart from each other.

"Barriss. Not now."

"But Anakin, we're alone now. There's no one to disturb us."

"Yes, I know. But when I want something like this to happen, I'll let you know, right now is not the time."

"Oh...okay." Then I laid back down and snuggled next to him.

"Anakin...will we ever get out of here?"

"I don't know Barriss. We might be here for a long time. But in the mean time, let's just be patient."

"Has Ahsoka ever told you about being patient?" He chuckled. I never made him laugh before. I guess this was my first time making the man laugh. "Well...yeah, but most of it." He kissed my forehead. I kissed his cheek.

"I love you Barriss."

"So do I Anakin. So do I."


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Here's chapter 2.**_

_**Abafar: Planet Void. **_

_**Barriss's POV.**_

Me and Anakin slept for like fifteen minutes. I woke up with a moan and stretched my arms out. He woke up next to me.

"Hey Barriss." I turned to him. "Hey Anakin." I kissed him. "So, what are we gonna do now?" I asked him. Hopefully, he has a plan on getting us out of here. He got up and looked out the window.

"Well...you may not like this...but we're gonna have to go out there and see if we can, get some help." Is he serious? Go out there? This is crazy. Super crazy. Like jumping off a cliff and landing in the water. "Are you sure, of that?" I asked him.

"Barriss, if we're gonna get out of here alive, we're gonna have to find a city out here. I'm pretty sure there is a city out here." I really hope he knows what he's doing.

"And what if we don't find help? Then what?" Then suddenly he went to me and kissed me. I kissed him back. Then we broke apart. "We'll find a way." He kissed me again. "I promise." Then we went out the ship and started walking. As we were walking, the heat was so absurd. I could feel the sweat dripping down from my head and landing on the floor, evaporating really quickly. It evaporated so fast, that it would vanish, just like that.

_**Twelve Minutes Later...**_

Twelve minutes has passed...and I was so tired. I was about to faint, but Anakin turned around just right before I was about to faint. I fell, but he caught me, right before I was about to hit the ground.

He looked at me. "Barriss. Barriss, look at me." I was too weak to look at the man, who was holding me. I weakly opened my eyes and looked at Anakin.

"A-Anakin? Is that you?"

"Yes. It's me. Can you walk?" He asked me. I tried to walk, but I fail to do so. Despite me trying to walk, I fell to the ground once again. "I...I can't." I said hesitantly.

"I'll carry you."

"But, ain't I'm too heavy for you?" He smiled at me. " No woman is too heavy for me to carry. I think I can handle the amount of weight that is in you, despite the fact, it'll be hard for me." Anakin was making a good point. I smiled at him, and he picked me up. I put my arms around his neck, so that I can stay on him. Then he started walking, while he was carrying me.

_**Anakin's POV.**_

I started to carry Barriss, throughout our journey of walking on the desert of Abafar. I never knew this planet. The heat was so hot, that she could melt in seconds. This heat was starting to provoke me. But I ignored it. I now sensed her asleep. She was sleeping on me, while I was carrying her. I really hope the city is not far from here.

_**Fifteen Minutes Later...**_

Fifteen minutes has passed...and still no city was able to be found. I was already getting tired. But before I was about to, I saw something in the distance. Could it be a city? That I asked myself. So, I got closer and there it was. A city. The city of Abafar.

"Barriss. Barriss, wake up." She woke up with a moan and looked at me with her bright diamond blue eyes. They were so blue, just like the water. Her eyes can wipe out all of the fire and maybe have us be able to drink the water that we would need to stay hydrated and alive.

"Where are we?"

"We're here Barriss. This is the city."

"City? Did you just said: City?" She hoped I did. "Yes. I did. Look." I told her.

_**Barriss's POV.**_

I looked at the direction he was pointing to, and he was right. It was a city. I smiled in joy as I saw the great city of Abafar...how did I know that?

"Anakin! We're saved!" I said out loud. "Yes, of course we're safe." He said. He put me down and we started to walk to the city and to find somewhere to stay for the day.

Along the way, we ran into a Twi'lek man. We approached him.

"Excuse me. I'm Anakin Skywalker, and I'm from the Great Galactic Republic. This is-"

"Barriss Offee, also from the Great Galactic Republic. We wish to stay here for the day, if you don't mind?" I asked. Hopefully he'll say yes.

"Sure. You can stay at my place if you want. My name's Drake. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want." He said.

"Thank you so much, Drake."

"You're welcome. Come inside." He led us inside and he closed the door.

"Hey honey. Who are these people?"

"Guys, this is my wife, Aleona. Aleona, this is Anakin, and Barriss Offee. They'll be staying here with us for a while."

"Oh. Why, what happened?"

"Our ship crashed into the desert and we need someplace to stay until, we can be able to get back home."

"Well, our home is your home."

"Thank you. We appreciate that." I said. I knew Anakin and I would find someplace to stay. Then he led us to a room that had one bed, a holo tv, a bathroom, shower, and everything.

"It's not much, but I hope it suits you."

"Thank you Drake. We'll be fine."

"Okay. If you need anything, let me know. I'll be downstairs." He closed the door and me and Anakin were alone again.

"Anakin?"

"Yeah?" I went towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "We're alone now." I said. He smiled at me.

"Yes. I know we are." Then he kissed me. Then he pinned me to a wall, and I moaned as I was pinned to the wall. He held my thighs as he was kissing me. I moved my tongue right across his lip, begging for entrance. He allowed me in, and then I tasted every bit of him. Then he carried me and laid me down to the bed. Then this was something unexpecting that he did to me. He smacked my thighs three times, and I moaned after each smack he delivered me. Then we broke apart and looked at each other in the eyes.

"Anakin. I want you. More of you." I said. I was begging him so much, that I couldn't take it no more. I sat up and began scuffling his Jedi Tunic off, but he grabbed my hands, telling me to wait.

"Barriss, wait. Are you sure, you want this?"

"Yes Anakin. I want you. I want you, right now."

"Yes I know, but Barriss, you need to calm down and relax. Catch your breath."

"I know. But we can do this now, Anakin. Please, I need this." I grabbed him and laid him on-top of me. "I need you. Please." I finished.

"You know...I guess, it is time to do this now. I brought protection with me, just in case something like this occurs." I knew this day was coming. I finally get to make love with Anakin Skywalker. I raised my hand up and held on to his cheek.

"Anakin...I love you."

"I love you too Barriss. And I always will." Then him and I kissed and we made love to each other in the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Abafar: Planet Void.** _

_**Anakin's POV.**_

Making love with Barriss was the best thing that ever happened to me, despite the fact, it was good making out with Padmè and all but still, making out with Barriss Offee was amazing. When I looked at Barriss sleeping, she looked so beautiful asleep. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. But then, I put on my Jedi Tunic, and went downstairs to the kitchen. I decided to cook me some toast, and add some jelly into it. Then that's when Drake came in.

"Well. Looks like someone had fun last night." Did he just heard the whole thing last night? "What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Don't play dumb with me. I heard everything yesterday. Well...me and my wife heard everything yesterday."

"Really?" I asked him again, making sure if he was telling me, he heard everything yesterday. "Yeah. It all went like this."

_Flashback. _

_**Drake's POV.**_

Me and Aleona was getting ready for bed, but when all of a sudden...

"Hey honey. Do you hear that?" I asked her.

"Hear what? I don't hear anything."

"You don't hear that?"

"No."

"Well let's go, so we can hear better." Then we went to Anakin and Barriss's room to hear what was going on.

"Aleona. I think they're doing it."

"What do you mean: doing it?"

"Just put your ear through the door and you'll see." She put her ear through the door and what she heard was, the bed squeaking, humping noises, moaning, and everything.

"Oh my God...they're doing it."

"Yeah. The door's probably locked too, so let's just go to bed." Then we left them alone and went to bed.

_Flashback Over. _

_**Anakin's POV.**_

"Oh. That. Okay, that's all I need to hear from you."

"How did it felt?"

"What?"

"I said, how did it felt?"

"It felt...amazing."

"Really?"

"Yes. It was. Any other questions you need to ask me, Drake?"

"Nope. That's all. Oh, wait a minute, did she enjoyed it?"

"Okay, shut up now." And then I saw Barriss came to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Ani."

"Good morning Barri." She went to me and kissed me. "Did you enjoyed your sleep?" I asked her.

"I sure did." She replied. "Well, look who's awake from after what happened, last night." Aleona said. "Okay, can we stop talking about what happened last night, and just focus on today, please?" I asked. They chuckled.

"Alright, alright." Aleona said. "Oh boy, you two look a mess. You two need a shower. You two get in the shower and I'll get y'all some fresh ones." And so, me and Barriss took our things off and went to the shower. Aleona knocked on the door.

"Anakin?"

"Yeah?"

"You and Barriss's things should be in the bed when you're done."

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome." Then she left. And then, I started washing myself up, but I was distracted by, looking at Barriss all wet like that. I went towards her.

"You know...you look sexy when you're wet." She smiled at me. "Do I?" She asked. "Of course, you do Barriss." Then I kissed her. I felt her arms were wrapped around my neck, and her hands were going through my hair. Then I kissed her neck and she moaned in pure pleasure. Then I kissed her again, and then we broke apart and looked at each. Then she hugged me.

"Thank you for doing that with me Anakin."

"What do you mean? What did I do?"

"You know what I mean. Remember what happened last night?"

"Oh, now I see what you're talking about. You're thanking me for making love to you yesterday?"

"Yes. That's what I'm thanking you for. I thank you for that."

"You're welcome. Now, let's wash ourselves up and start the rest of our day. We're gonna be here for a while until we can get back home." Then we washed up, came out of the shower and put our new fresh clothes on. I was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt with long black sleeve pants.

"Anakin?" She called me. "Yeah?" When I looked at her, I was completely amazed. She was wearing a short black sleeve shirt with short black sleeve pants.

"How do I look?" I examined her and I gotta say, she was smokin' hot. "You look so freakin' hot Barriss." She blushed.

"Oh stop it." She said playfully. "Hey Barriss. Maybe you should cover your hair."

"Yeah but, if I have to do that, then I would have to put on my robes with the hoodie in it." She's right. Maybe I can find something that'll cover her hair.

"I'll be back." I told her. I ran to Aleona who was in the living room. "Hey Aleona, do you have something that can cover Barriss's hair, like a scarf?"

"Yeah. It's right here." She went through the laundry basket and grabbed out a scarf that was colored blue. "Here you go." She handed me the scarf.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Then I ran back to Barriss who was in the room. "Here you go."

"Thank you." She covered her hair with the scarf I gaved her and looked at me. "Perfect." I said. "Now let's go, and start our day." Then I reached out my hand to her and she took my hand and we went out the room to start our day. Obviously, we're gonna be here for a while...if only help would arrived soon. May the force be with us both.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jedi Temple.**

**Ahsoka's POV.**

It's been a few days, since Anakin and Barriss went to Felucia. They were to supposed to come back. But they didn't. What could've happened that caused them not to come back? I went to Obi-Wan Kenobi who was in his quarters.

"Master Kenobi. May I come in?"

"Yes Ahsoka. You can come in." He opened the door and allowed me in. "What's up?"

"Well, it's been a few days since Anakin and Barriss went to Felucia. I think something happened."

"Anakin always thinks something has happened when it comes to you. What could've happened to them?"

"That's what I said. That's why I came to you to see, if you knew." Then he began stroking his beard, thinking in his head. Then he stopped stroking it and looked at me.

"Wherever they are, let's hope they're safe."

"...I hope."

**Abafar: Planet Void.**

**Barriss's POV.**

At Abafar which is planet void, me and Anakin went to Drake to see if he had anything that would be able to let us contact the jedi temple...I really miss Ahsoka.

"Hey Drake. Do you have anything, anything at all that would be able to let us contact the jedi temple?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, but it ain't finished yet. It's in my lab room. I'll show you." Then he led us to his lab room and what we saw was the communication device broken apart.

"I've been working on this thing for months, and...let's just say, it's not completely finished yet." Then Anakin got an idea. "What if we finished it for you?"

"What? You think you can finish this thing?" He asked Anakin. "Yeah. Me and Barriss can finish this device for you and when it's done, we'll be able to contact the temple."

"And maybe we can get back home." I finished. "Alright. Be my guest." Drake said. Then me and Anakin started working on the device. I can't believe Drake didn't showed us this before. If he would've showed us this before, this thing would've been done and we would be able to go home.

**Nine Minutes later...**

Nine minutes has passed and I was already getting exhausted. After I screwed a bolt in, I was beat.

"Pewh. Oh my God, I'm so exhausted."

"Heh, you can say that again. This thing is not easy to finish. I've finished fixing the Twilight ship before, but this? This is torture." Anakin said wiping his sweat off of his head. Then that's when Aleona came to the lab room and witnessed us fixing the device.

"Hey Anakin and Barriss. What are y'all doin'?

"We're fixing the device so we can go home." I said to her. "Oh...that's great. Are y'all done?"

"Not yet. It's not that easy to fix it though." I said. It's true, it's not easy at ALL to fix this thing.

"Well, I was gonna ask you, if you wanna go have lunch with me."

"Okay. Anakin, do you mind?" I asked him. Hoping if it was okay to go and have lunch with her.

"Sure. I don't mind. Go ahead."

"Thank you, Anakin." I kissed him and went out with Aleona. As we walked along the way, there were some other people here too. There were people sleeping on the streets, people with no homes, and people with no food to eat.

"How can anyone live in a place like Abafar?"_**  
**_

"Everyone lives here, Barriss. Some have homes and some don't have homes. That's just how it is and there's nothing you can do about it. That's what happened between me and Drake. On Ryloth, me and Drake were kicked out of our homes."

"Why?"

"...Because of the Separatist...and you jedis weren't even there to prevent that from occurring. Y'all got us stuck out here! Y'all made us lived out here for years without a way of getting back home! To Ryloth!" I can't believe she yelled at me like that. She must've hated it here. I can feel her pain now.

"I'm really sorry Aleona."

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry. For yelling at you like that. I just got so emotional. That I let my anger out and took it out on you."

"I know how it is, Aleona. Let's just go and get us some lunch, shall we?"

"Yes. Let's do that." Then we continued walking, until we came to a restaurant and began having launch there.

**Anakin's POV.**

At the lab room, me and Drake were finishing up the device.

"Hey Anakin. Remember you said something about, you and Barriss crashed in a ship?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is your ship?"

"It's in the desert of Abafar."_**  
**_

"Oh...it's probably busted up, huh?"

"Yep. It probably is." Then that's when Barriss and Aleona came back to the room.

"Hey, Drake."

"Hey, Aleona. How was your launch?"

"It was...okay. I'm gonna go, lay down." Then Barriss came and sat next to me. "Hey baby."

"Hey Barriss." Her and I kissed. "How was lunch?"

"It was okay. Until..."

"Until, what?"

"Nothing. It's nothing, don't worry about it." I know she has something to tell me. She just doesn't want to tell me. "Barriss...what happened? What do you mean: until?" She didn't said anything until she turned to Drake.

"Drake...can I speak with Anakin in private?"

"Sure." Then she grabbed my hand and we went to our room.

"Aleona, told me a devastating story."

"About what?"

"Her and Drake were kicked out of Ryloth, because of the Separatist. And now, she blames us for it. Because we..." She sniffed. I think she's about to cry.

"We weren't there to prevent that from occurring. Anakin...is this our fault?" I went to her and hugged her. "Barriss. Baby. This is not our fault. It's just that, we weren't there to help them. Probably we weren't informed about this. But, don't think this is our fault. Okay?" She wiped her eyes. "Okay. I won't think this is our fault."

"Good." Then I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. Then we broke apart and looked at each other in the eye.

"I love you Anakin." She hugged me. "I want to be with you."

"So do I. But the jedi forbid this."

"Then why don't we keep this a secret? So that, they won't know...especially Padmè." I thought about it...maybe we could keep it a secret. Can we?

"You know...maybe we can. But if they catch us, we will be in trouble."

"I don't care if we get in trouble Anakin. I love you, and you are important to me." What she said, was true. I am important to her. And so is she.

"You're important to me too, Barriss." I hugged her tight. Then we broke apart. "I got some good news, Barriss."

"What's the good news?"

**Aleona's POV.**

I went to bed, and rested my head on the pillow. And that's when I heard them talking from the other room.

"I tried contacting the Twilight ship, and it looks like, the ship is still stable. We can go home, Barriss." Hearing that, made my eyes went so wide, I thought he was joking.

"Did he just said, a ship was still stable?" I asked myself. I got up from my bed, went to the door of their room and put my ear through the door, to hear more.

"Really?"

"Yes, Barriss. Once I get the device working, we can go back to the desert, fix it and go home."

"But walking back there, will be hard and exhausting for me, and for you. How will we be able to get there?" Then I came inside of their room.

"I think I can help the both of you, with that."_  
_

"How?" Barriss asked. "Me and Drake have a speeder in the garage. We can get our tools, drive there, and fix it." She said.

"That'll be great!" Barriss said. "Okay. Let's do it." Anakin said. Then they both went out the door. Then I began contacting someone.

"Hello? This is Aleona." I looked out the door. "...I got them."

**Uh oh. This can't be good. What do you think'll happen next? Stay tune for chapter 5 of "Lost In The Void."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously, on "Lost In The Void."**

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, Barriss. Once I get the device working, we can go back to the desert, fix it and go home."_

_"But walking back there, will be hard and exhausting for me, and for you. How will we be able to get there?"_

_"I think I can help the both of you, with that."  
_

_"How?" _

_"Me and Drake have a speeder in the garage. We can get our tools, drive there, and fix it."_

_"That'll be great!" Barriss said. "Okay. Let's do it." Anakin said. Then they both went out the door. Then I began contacting someone._

_"Hello? This is Aleona." I looked out the door. "...I got them." _

**And now back to the chapter of "Lost In The Void." **

**__****Abafar: Planet Void.**

**Anakin's POV. **

I knew this day would occur. We're finally going home. Finally. After being here for like a few days, I was growing tired of it. At the lab room, we went to see if Drake was there.

"Hey, Drake!" I didn't see him anywhere. "Drake? Are you here?" I asked.

"I don't think he's here, Anakin." Barriss said.

"Well come on now, let's not waste time. Despite sitting here and doing nothing, let's get to the desert and fix that ship of yours." Aleona said.

"You sure Drake wouldn't mind if we use the speeder?" Barriss asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Aleona said. Then me and Barriss went to the garage and got on the speeder.

"Are you coming?" I asked her. "Yeah, I'm coming. I'm just gonna get another speeder for me."

"You have another speeder? How many speeders do you have?" Barriss asked. "As many as I can count. We have that many so, when a speeder gets broken, we have a spare one." Aleona said.

"Alright. Make sure you bring the tools with you, Aleona." I said. "Oh don't you worry. I will..." Aleona said. Then I started the engine and we drove out of the lab room.

**Aleona's POV. **

After they left, I went to the cabinets and opened the cabinet door. And then I saw Drake tied up and with his mouth tied up as well. I pulled down the rope from his mouth so he could talk.

"Devastating...isn't it?" I asked him. "Aleona...why...why must you do this? To me? To our friends?"

"They are NOT our friends Drake! They are nothing but a bunch of unreliable fools! Once I help them finish that ship, I will kill them both, and take the ship from them, and we can go home." I said to him. Then he made a "Are you crazy face".

"Girl, are you insane in the membrane?" He asked me. "Maybe I am...maybe I'm not." Then I punched him in the face.

"Just remember this, Drake...I'm doing this for us."

**Drake's POV. **

When she closed the cabinet door, her comlink dropped from her wrist and landed right next to me. I carefully tried to unwrap myself and when I did my hands were free. I grabbed it and tried to contact Anakin and Barriss, but it wasn't working.

"Now that's just great. Now I gotta fix it." I said to myself.

**Barriss's POV. **

When me and Anakin, and Aleona got to the desert, the Twilight ship was still looking bad as ever.

"Oh boy...this could take a while." I said. "Yeah, you're right Barriss. This could take some time."

"Not if we fix it faster. Come on, let's get to it." Aleona said. Then we started repairing the ship.

**Seven Minutes later (at Drake's lab room)**

**Drake's POV. **

After seven minutes had passed I fixed the communication device and fixed the comlink. But first, I started trying to contact this "Jedi Temple" they were talking about.

"Hello? This is Drake. Please respond." I said. Hoping someone would respond to me.

_"Yes, hello? This is Ahsoka Tano, who is this, and what do you want?" _

"My name is Drake. I'm in a planet called Abafar: Planet Void. I believe your jedi friends are here."

_"You mean: Anakin and Barriss?"_

"Yeah, them. They're here, and my wife name: Aleona is about to kill them off, right when she finishes helping them repairing their Twilight ship. You must hurry!"

_"We'll be there ASAP. Ahsoka Tano, out." _Good. That's just perfect. They'll be here in any moment. I just hope it's not too late.

**Aleona's POV. **

After seven minutes had passed, the ship was fixed.

"Is the ship fixed, guys?" I asked them. Barriss went inside and tried to start the engine. The ship made a engine noise. Then Barriss came out of the ship.

"The ship's fixed. We can go home now!" She said happily.

"Good...just good...that's one less loose end." I reached behind my back and grabbed out a blaster. Then I shot Anakin. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Anakin! No!" Barriss turned to me, but I shot her in her shoulder. A separatist ship came out of hyperspace and landed on the ground. Then this robot thing came out of the ship and walked towards me, and looked at the two jedis on the floor, injured.

"So these are the jedi fools you brought to me?" He said. "Yes." I replied. "But who are you?" I asked.

"General Grievous, of course." He turned to his guards "Guards! Pick up these bodies!" He stepped out of the way and let his two Magna Guards pick them up.

**Anakin's POV. **

I can't believe this...Aleona betrayed us. When I opened my eyes these Magna Guards were holding me. They threw me to the ground and I was rolling until I stopped. I turned and saw one Magna Guard holding Barriss by the arms and one holding her by the legs. They threw her to the ground and she was rolling until she stopped. Then my comlink was beeping. Someone was calling me.

_Anakin! Barriss! Come in, this is Ahsoka! Drake told us that Aleona, deceived you both! She tricked you! Obi-Wan, get the ship ready! Do not trust Aleona! I say again, do not trust Aleona! Ahsoka out!" _Then my comlink ended. And then I saw one guard came to us, and took our lightsabers and gave them to Grievous.

"Thank you." He said. "Looks like your days of being a jedi...are over!" He finished. Then he told his guards to bring us inside his separatist ship. And then the ship flew out of Abafar. Ahsoka...if you can hear me...you're too late...

**Next time on "Lost In The Void".**

_"Anakin! Barriss! Come in, guys! Do you copy, does any of y'all Copy?!"_

_"Ahsoka, calm down. If they're not responding, then they're probably dead."_

_"No! Don't say that, Cody! They're not dead! They're alive, I just know it." _

**General Grievous's Ship. **

_"I think Anakin Skywalker and Barriss Offee will make a fine tribute to our most diabolical plan." Grievous said._

_"This will become the jedi's downfall, once their dead." Dooku said._

_"I am not stoping until Anakin and Barriss are brought back to the jedi temple." Ahsoka said._

***Gasp* Oh no, this is bad. Ahsoka was too late to save them. Aleona the betrayer has deceived them. She tricked them, only to take the ship and fly back to Ryloth along with her husband Drake. What will happen next? Will Ahsoka be able to save Anakin and Barriss, before they're dead? Will they kill the two jedis? Stay tune for chapter 6 of "Lost In The Void".**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Time on, "Lost In The Void".**

_*Aleona shoots Anakin*_

_"Anakin! No!" *Aleona shoots Barriss*_

_"Looks like your days of being a jedi...are over!"_

_"Do not trust Aleona! I say again, do not trust Aleona!"_

_(Ahsoka if you can hear me...you're too late...)_

**Ahsoka's POV. **

I tried to contact them again by using the controls on the control room. But, they weren't answering.

"Anakin! Barriss! Come in, guys! Do you copy, does any of y'all Copy?!" I asked, impatiently.

"Ahsoka, calm down. If they're not responding, then they're probably dead." Cody thought. After hearing him saying that, I snapped.

"No! Don't say that, Cody! They're not dead! They're alive, I just know it." I said.

"Ahsoka, just calm down." Obi-Wan said.

"Calm down? Calm down?! Don't you dare tell me to calm down! My master, including Barriss are out there!" I said.

"Ahsoka, you must remember that, attachment is not compassion." He said.

"If I'm willing to sacrifice myself for my friends, I would do it for the world. I'm sacrificing myself for Anakin and Barriss, no matter what the cost is." I said.

"Are you really sure of doing that, Ahsoka?"

"Yes." I went to the door. "...I am." Everyone including Obi-Wan looked at me. "You know they say, when seeking revenge...that you better dig two graves." Then I went out of the door.

**General Grievous's Ship.**

**Grievous's POV.**

As we were inside the ship, my two magna guards took Anakin and Barriss to their cell. Anakin weakly got up and looked at me.

"Enjoy, living inside of your own cell, Anakin Skywalker." Then I left with a evil laugh. God, I love doing that. Then I went to check on the droids who were flying the ship. Then Count Dooku called me.

_"General Grievous. Do you have them?" _He asked me.

"Yes, Count Dooku. I have them. I think Anakin Skywalker and Barriss Offee will make a fine tribute to our most diabolical plan." Grievous said.

_"This will become the jedi's downfall, once their dead."_ Dooku said. "What if the jedi starts looking for them?" I asked.

_"Hmph. I'm pretty sure Skywalker's padawan will start looking for him. Just you wait and see." _He said. Then I ended my comlink.

**Ahsoka's POV. **

Me and Obi-Wan got in our own star-fighters and were ready to leave.

"I got the ship ready just like you said, Ahsoka." Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you, Obi."

"Is something wrong?" He asked me. He probably sensed that I'm mad.

"I know that you're mad, Ahsoka."

"All I want is my master and my friend, Barriss...back here...I want her back." I looked down to my feet. _"...I love her." _I said to myself.

"I know how you feel, Ahsoka. But remember that, forming attachments is forbidden. Don't risk a thousand lives just by saving one." Now he's starting to become just like my master.

"Let's just go and get them out. No matter what, I am not stoping until Anakin and Barriss are brought back to the jedi temple." I said. Then we left the ship hangar and went straight for Grievous's ship.

**Grievous's POV. **

After a while of sitting down on my chair, a droid came to me.

"General Grievous, sir. Two jedi star-fighters are coming straight for us."

"Heh heh heh, just as Count Dooku predicted." I said. "Send all of the droid tri-fighters after them!" I commanded. "Roger, roger." He said. I seriously don't know why they say that two times. Can't they just say it once? Seriously what's wrong with you droids?

**Ahsoka's POV. **

Along the way, we saw droid tri-fighters coming our way.

"Obi-Wan, there are some fighters coming our way."

_"What do you propose we do?"_

"Something, my master would do...kill em' all." I said and as they came, we fired our laser bolts at them.

_"General Grievous's ship is right there. That's where he's holding them."_ Obi-Wan said.

"You go after Aleona...I'll go after them...alone."

_Ahsoka, are you crazy? You'll get yourself killed!" _

"Master, I know what I'm doing. Don't start acting like Anakin, now." I said.

_"Seriously, why do you people always gotta do things that are so reckless. Even you..." _Does he even know that I heard him? "You do know I heard you, right?" I asked him. He sighed.

_"Alright, Ahsoka. I'll go after Aleona, and you can go and get them out of there." _

"Got it." I said. Then he went the other way, to go and get Aleona. I stayed and started destroying every fighter that was in my way.

**Grievous's POV. **

I went to Anakin and Barriss's cell to inform him that his padawan was coming for them.

"It seems your padawan, Ahsoka Tano is coming for you, Skywalker. I doubt she'll be able to save you and her." Anakin gave me an angry look on his face.

"Don't underestimate my padawan, Grievous. She's more skillful than you think." He said.

"We shall see about that, Skywalker." Then I left their cell.

**Anakin's POV. **

Man, being shot by Aleona, really hurts. I looked at my bullet hole and it looks like I stopped bleeding. That's a relief. Barriss woke up with a moan next to me.

"Anakin? Where are we?"

"Inside Grievous's ship. But don't worry. Ahsoka's out to get us." She made a smile on her face. "I knew Ahsoka, would come for us." She said.

"Well, I did trained her, so...it's like I deserve all of the credit." She rolled her eyes at me. I chuckled. "Anyway, there must be a way out of here." I said.

"How about that?" She pointed the direction to the air vent. "Okay. We'll try that. Let's go." We got up, opened up the air vent and went inside.

**Ahsoka's POV. **

After I destroyed all of the fighters, I managed to get inside his ship. I got out of my star fighter and started searching for them. I ran through the hallway and again, met up with battle droids. Then suddenly they all stepped aside and General Grievous appeared. I grew mad with anger, every time I see him.

"Well, well. If it isn't Anakin's little pet?" He grabbed out Anakin's and Barriss's lightsabers and ignited them.

"Hey! Those belong to my friends! Why do you have them?!" I asked angrily.

"Because, they'll make a great piece for my collection. Now, shall we fight little youngling?" That made me so angry inside. My eyes widened and I gripped my lightsabers so hard, I thought they would break. Suddenly I start to feel something else. My eyes turned red and so did my lightsabers.

"Impressed now? General?" I asked him. "Yes...but you'd have to do a lot better than that." Grievous said.

"Bring. It. On." I said, with a angry face. He striked at me, but I moved and attacked him. He blocked my attack and kicked me in my stomach. I fell in pain, but I got up.

"Such a weak link you are." Is he trying to me angry even more? Because of that I cut both of his hands off, and use the force to rip his head off.

"Am I a weak link now?" I turned to the droids who were scared out of their minds. "...Now, who's next?" I asked. Instead, they all dropped their guns and ran away.

"...What a bunch of little girls." Then my eyes and lightsabers began to change back to normal. "Ugh. My head. What was that?" I asked myself. "I'll figure that out later. Right now, I gotta find Anakin and Barriss." I said. Then I heard something.

"Ahsoka?" My eyes widened. "Barriss?" I turned around. It was her. It was Barriss.

"Barriss!"

"Ahsoka!" We both ran to each other and hugged each other.

"I missed you so much, Ahsoka."

"So did I Barriss. So did I. I was worried sick about you."

"Well, now you don't have to worry anymore." Anakin came to us.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing here?" He looked at Grievous. "Did you just killed General Grievous?" He asked. Grievous's body started shaking. "Hold that thought." I went over to it and rip it to shreds with my sabers. I came to them.

"Now I did." I replied. Then my comlink beeped.

"Hello?"

_"Ahsoka, this is Obi-Wan. I got Aleona, and I'm coming back for you. Do you have Anakin and Barriss?" _Anakin stepped in. "Yes." Anakin said.

_"I guess that's a "yes" then. I'll be over there in a moment or two. Obi-Wan out." _Then I ended my comlink. "Alright guys, let's go and get the heck out of here." I said.

"You got that right." Barriss said. Then we started to head for the ship hangar. We ran into more battle droids but me, Anakin and Barriss cut them all into little small pieces. Then the Twilight ship came into the hangar. The ship hatch opened and we saw Obi-Wan came out of the hatch.

"Alright guys, let's get of here." Obi-Wan said. Then we entered the Twilight and flew out of there.

"Hey guys. You wanna see something?" I asked. "What?" Barriss asked. "Look out the window." They all looked out the window, and I pressed on the detonator and the whole ship exploded right in front of their faces.

"I didn't want y'all to miss that." I said. "Now that, was a good show. Wish I could see it again...and again...and again...and-"

"We get it, Skyguy." I said. Then we all chuckled. "Also...I even brought someone here with us." Obi-Wan brought Aleona before us and we stared at her in anger.

"Hey, guys...uh...anyone wanna, have some lunch?" She asked nervously. "Oh, I got my lunch. My lunch is, betting the living crap out of you, after what you did." Anakin said in anger.

"Um, Obi-Wan? A little help here? Please?" Aleona asked. Obi-Wan made a smile on his face.

"Sorry. No help for you." He said.

"But, but-"

"Y'all have some fun back there." He said. And as we were flying back to Coruscant, Aleona began to scream throughout the ride. They say revenge is like a ghost...because they'll never see it coming.

***Cheers, and Claps hands* Yay, Anakin and Barriss are saved. Aleona is getting beat up by Anakin, Barriss and Ahsoka. Well, whatever, she deserved it. What will happen next in chapter 7? Stay tune for that one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jedi Temple.**

**Barriss's POV. **

Obi-Wan flew us back to the jedi temple. As we came out of the ship, master Luminara called out to me.

"Barriss!"

"Luminara!" I ran to her and hugged her. "I missed you Barriss. Where were you?" She asked me.

"Sorry about that master. But me and Anakin were stuck in the void."

"What? A void?"

"Yes, master. We were stuck on Abafar which was planet: void." I said to her.

"Oh. Well, at least you're safe for now." She said. "Yeah. Being stuck on Abafar was the worst thing that could ever happen to us. I don't want it to happen again." He said. "I agree." Luminara said.

"General." Rex called Anakin to him. "What's up Rex?"

"That girl name: Aleona is going to jail for a long time."

"Good. Because that little insane brat deserves it. You should get some rest, Rex. You've earned it." Then he left.

**Anakin's POV. **

After I left Rex, I went to my quarters. Then I started to think of something. I wanted to do something special for Barriss. So I called Ahsoka to my quarters by using my comlink. She came in.

"Yes, master?"

"Ahsoka...I think I need your help with something."

"Like what? Name it." She said. "I want to do something very special for Barriss. Do you have any ideas?" I asked her. She started to think. Until she came up with one.

"I got an idea."

"Okay. What is it?"

"Okay, first you..." Then she started to whisper into my ear. I think I know what to do now.

**Barriss's POV. **

I went back to my quarters and put back on my jedi robes. Then I went out of my quarters to take a walk. Until Ahsoka came to me.

"Hey Barriss."

"Hey Ahsoka. What brings you here?" I asked her. "Well...I wanted to tell you something."

"Like what?"

"How come you didn't tell me you had feelings for Anakin?" My eyes widened. I wasn't expecting her to ask me that. Until now. "I just couldn't Ahsoka. I just couldn't tell you that I...had feelings for your master."

"Well you should've told me. I mean, I could've helped you or something. You didn't had to hide this from me." She said. "Is there another reason why you're here, Ahsoka?" I asked her.

"Well...my master wants you for something. He says it's something very special for you."

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you. You just have to find out yourself."

"Where is he, Ahsoka?"

"At Mirial, Barriss. Your very own home planet. Good luck." She said as she ran off. I wonder what does Anakin have for me. What could it be? I guess I better get to Mirial and see what he's up to.

**Mirial. **

And so, I've arrived at mirial and for some odd reason, it was like a special occasion out here.

"Hey Barriss." Ahsoka? What's she doing here? "Ahsoka, what are you doing here? You didn't told me that, you were gonna be here."

"Well...I just like to surprise you. It's something Anakin would do. And for some reason he likes doing it." She said. I seriously need to know what's going on here.

"Ahsoka, what's going on?"

"You'll find out later. Follow me to your dressing room?"

"Dressing room?"

"Yeah. Come on." And so, I came inside the dressing room, and then I ended up in a wedding dress. And then I came out of the dressing room, wearing it.

"Okay, something fishy's going on. And I still don't know what it is." I said.

"Follow me Barriss." Then she led me to the wedding entrance. And along the way, I saw other Mirialans sitting in their owns chairs. I even saw my master in her own chair.

"Master?" I started. She smiled at me, so I smiled back. And then my eyes widened at the sight that caught my attention.

"Anakin?" I said. It was him. He was in his tuxedo. Then Ahsoka let go of my arm and I was facing Anakin who was facing in front of me.

"Anakin? What's going?" He smiled at me. "I decided to marry you Barriss." He said. My eyes widened at his words.

"R-Really?"

"Yes Barriss. Throughout my life with you...I feel like something's missing."

"And I'm the one who's missing?" He chuckled. "Yes Barriss. You're the one that I need in my life. I can't live my life without you." He said. I smiled at him.

"That's so nice of you, Skywalker."

"I'm glad you think so." Then the one who was going to marry us was, Obi-Wan. Uh...this is something unexpecting. I wasn't even expecting this one either.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and Girls. We are gathered her today to witness Anakin Skywalker and Barriss Offee getting married." He said. I saw Ahsoka sitting in her chair, looking at me. She was smiling at me. I smiled at her.

"Anakin. Do you take Barriss Offee as your lovely wedded wife?" Obi-Wan asked him. He couldn't help by smile at me.

"I do." He said. Then Obi-Wan turned to me. "And Barriss Offee. Do you in your life, take Anakin Skywalker as your lovely wedded husband?" He asked me. I couldn't help but smiled. I was so anxious. So nervous. That I couldn't say anything. Until I did.

"I do." I replied. "Very well. Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you two: husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Then Anakin put the ring on my middle finger and I did the same to him. Then him and I kissed. Everyone cheered for us. I was so happy. This probably has to be the most bestest day of my whole life as a jedi to the republic. Anakin and I are now forever married.

**Now wasn't that cute? Anakin and Barriss are married. This was something very special that Anakin had to plan out. Also, chapter 8 will probably be the ending of this story. Just to let you know. But this story is awesome because y'all review on it telling me how good it is and everything. That just puts a smile on my face.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Five Years Later (On Planet Naboo.)**

**Naboo.**

**Anakin's POV.**

This was perfect. I got everything that I wanted. I have Barriss. I have a house on Naboo. And most of all, I'm having a baby. This will be perfect for the family.

I was just outside enjoying the vast view of Naboo, until my wife came outside and came to me.

"Hey baby." I kissed her. "How's the baby holding up?"

"It's fine. I'm just exhausted that's all. I'm so glad we're married Anakin. I'm so glad it is you, who I am married to."

"Me too. You're way better than that little skank, Padmè." I said. She chuckled. "Now we don't have to worry about the war anymore, Anakin. Everyone, including us can now live in peace, once more." And then I kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. Then we broke apart.

"I love you Anakin Skywalker."

"I love you too Barriss Offee. Forever and ever."

**The end. Also guys, There's a new story called: "Leave With Me" and you should go check that out and see if I should continue it. Because this guy name: USMilitary1941 says I should continue it. But what do y'all think? If you have the time to check out "Leave With Me" that would be great. So the story called: "Leave With Me" is already up and I already made the first chapter. So if you have the time, go and check that out and see if I should continue it. Catch ya later.**


End file.
